Love is not over
by Sleepy Gizibe
Summary: Antara Caramel Macchiato dengan Americano. Antara cinta dengan karier. Dan antara aku dan dia. Apa bisa dipersatukan? /VKook/Taekook/Elephant Couple/GS! Fem!JK/Oneshot.


**LOVE IS NOT OVER**

 **-VKook-**

Pertengahan bulan Juli adalah awal kaki jenjangku menapak di sekolah baruku. Ya, sekarang seorang Kim Taehyung resmi menyandang gelar siswa Incheon Senior High School. Sekarang aku duduk di ujung ruang kelas 1-3. Dan saat itu lah aku memandang seorang gadis berambut hitam legam tergerai indah hingga punggung tegapnya. Pada waktu itu aku berpikir mungkin itu hanya rasa kagum sejenak. Pada sesi perkenalan siswa, aku bersyukur pada wali kelas kita saat dia memanggil satu persatu nama siswa—tak terkecuali namanya. Jeon Jungkook.

Hari demi hari kuyakinkan bahwa sosoknya hanya sekedar seorang gadis sederhana tercantik dikelas, laki-laki normal mana yang dengan bodohnya tidak merasa suka saat melihat Jungkook. Namun ada hari dimana aku memberanikan diri untuk membantu Jungkook membawakan tumpukan buku ke ruang guru, dia hanya tersenyum dan meng-iyakan tawaranku. Saat itu lah aku menyadari bahwa rasa ini bukanlah sekedar rasa suka tapi inikah yang dinamakan cinta? Ya, cinta karena senyuman sederhana itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada minggu ke delapan, untuk kedua kalinya aku berterimakasih pada wali kelas kita tercinta. Dengan sistem memutar posisi duduk, akhirnya aku bersebelahan dengan Jungkook. Banyak dari teman kelas bersorak,"Wah ... sepertinya akan ada pasangan baru." atau "Beruntung sekali Taehyung bersebelahan dengan si primadona." Ucapan terimakasih aku anugerahkan pada teman-teman laki-laki kelas 1-3 karena berkat mulut ember mereka bahwa gosip aku menyukainya menjadi konsumsi publik kelas. Aku hanya bisa mendecih akibat tingkah mereka sedangkan kulihat dia menunjukkan semburat merah tipis di pipi porselennya itu. Ahh ingin sekali aku memakan pipi itu ...

Selama seminggu, aku menjadi lebih dekat dengan Jungkook. Bahkan seringkali karena lelucon yang kubuat, aku dihadiahkan senyuman malaikat itu. Aku ingat saat itu sedang pelajaran matematika, dengan tekat layaknya kesatria hitam kutulis sesuatu di halaman belakang buku lalu kusodorkan di sebelah tangannya.

'Sudah seminggu kita bersebelahan, apa aneh jika kita tidak saling tahu alamat _e-mail_ masing-masing?'

Melihat jawaban yang ditulisnya di bawah tulisanku. Senyumku mengembang, tidak sia-sia Eomma menurunkan gen 'PD' kepada anak laki-lakinya ini.

'Tae modus :p JJkookie97 .kr'

Lewat langit Incheon, pesan demi pesan kami saling balas. Kuakui dia sangat cepat ketika tiba gilirannya membalas. Di sekolah pun kami menjadi semakin dekat, salah satu contohnya dia pernah membawakanku bento buatannya sendiri. Dia bahkan terlihat bersemu ketika aku menjadikan bento buatannya sebagai _wallpaper_ telepon genggamku. Banyak teman sekelas menanyakan kejelasan hubungan kita. Aku sendiri berpikir bahwa belum tepat waktunya, sedangkan Kookie—panggilan baru dari aku untuknya sendiri merasa tidak mempermasalahkannya. Intinya kita menganut prinsip 'Slow but sure'.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada malam sabtu itu, aku dipanggil oleh Appa untuk membicarakan perihal masa _training_ di salah satu agensi _entertainment_ besar di ibukota. Appa adalah seorang agen pencari bakat yang bekerja di agensi itu, otomatis dia ingin anaknya terjun ke dunia yang sama dengannya. Appa tidak pernah memaksaku, ini juga inisiatifku sendiri. Siapa yang akan menolak jika jalan menuju mimpinya di permudah? Kurasa orang itu gila jika dia menolaknya. Perbincangan dua setengah jam dengan Appa cukup menguras kebosananku. Hingga terlintas ide untuk menelepon Kookie. Tak dipungkiri suasana menjadi canggung diantara kami, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya kita berbicara tanpa adanya orang lain disekitar kita. Kita sepakat untuk pergi bersama esok harinya. Apa ini boleh kusebut kencan pertama?

Setelah semalam tak bisa tidur memikirkan segala macam kemungkinan yang terjadi. Dengan gugup, aku menunggu Kookie di salah satu sisi stasiun kereta. Dan ah ... kulihat dia berjalan mendatangiku. Baru pertama kali aku melihat dia memakai pakaian biasa selain seragam. Boleh ku foto? Haha. Sekitar lima belas menit menaiki kereta ke tengah kota, Kookie mengajak untuk memasuki suatu kafe sederhana berlantai dua. Ia bilang kafe itu langganan dia dan temannya untuk menghilangkan penat akibat sibuknya jadwal sekolah.

 _Caramel Macchiato_ dan _Americano_ berhasil tersaji di meja nomor 9—meja kami. Memilih outdoor di lantai dua adalah pilihanku. 'Beginipun aku juga harus berusaha memanfaatkan keadaan hahaha', _inner-_ ku tertawa penuh kebanggaan. Saat kutanya kenapa Kookie memilih _Caramel Macchiato_ ia hanya punya alasan sederhana.

"Ne? Aku suka manis tapi semanis apapun kopi ini tetap saja aku menemukan rasa pahit di dalamnya. Seperti hidup ini kan." Tersenyum mendengar penuturannya, lalu aku mengiyakan sebagai pendengar yang baik. Dia gantian bertanya kenapa aku memilih jenis kopi _Americano_.

"Aku tidak suka manis Kook, hehehe." Jawabku asal disertai dengan cengiran yang memperlihatkan gigi rataku.

"Tae! Aku baru tahu kau mempunyai _rectangle smile_." Beonya heran ketika melihatku mengeluarkan cengiran khas andalanku.

"Asal kau tahu saja senyuman ini hanya aku tunjukkan pada orang spesial,Kook."

"Aish ... kau ini apa-apaan sih."

Dia tersipu malu mendengarkan perkataanku. Terlihat ada semburat merah di pipi _chubby-_ nya. Ah, ada tomat menempel di pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu entah dengan alasan apa kita menjadi sepasang kekasih. Semakin dekat dan mengenalnya, ternyata Kookie menaruh minatnya untuk dunia sinematografi bahkan dia berencana mengambil studi lanjut pada fakultas perfilman. Lain dengannya, aku menceritakan tentang rencanaku mengikuti _training_ bakat. Dia menanggapinya hanya dengan tersenyum, tapi aku bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kubaca dari senyumannya saat itu.

Setahun awal hubungan kita, semua berjalan dengan baik. Hingga saat tahun keduaku di _Senior High School_ adalah awal masa _training-_ ku. Pulang sekolah dilanjutkan _training_ hingga malam, bahkan kadang aku harus absen sekolah. Begitu terus setiap hari, bukannya tidak peka akan hubunganku dengannya tapi keadaan memang memaksaku seperti ini. Terkadang ada pertengkaran kecil antara aku dan dia. Tentang atensi waktuku dengannya yang tidak seintens dulu, perlu aku jelaskan bahwa kelas dua ini aku tidak sekelas dengannya bahkan terkadang aku bisa saja sehari tidak melihat batang hidungnya. Diluar itu, ketika istirahat Kookie masih sering membawakanku bento atau kopi.

"Americano lagi heh? Woah dengan Teokkpokki!"

"Jangan banyak mengeluh Tae, telingaku sudah bosan mendengar teman-teman membicarakanmu yang tidur ketika pelajaran. Bukankah itu makanan favoritmu? Sepertinya mulai saat ini aku harus memanggilmu Taepokki huh."

"Panggilan macam apa itu heh?"

"Harusnya kau senang mempunyai yeoja chingu sepertiku yang tidak diragukan lagi perhatiannya."

Secara tiba-tiba kutarik dia kepelukanku,"Aku senang bahkan senang sekali memilikimu. Maaf jika aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu. Maaf jika aku tidak ada saat kau butuh." Dia membalas kata-kataku dengan belaian halus yang diterima di rambutku.

.

.

.

.

.

Awal bulan September adalah hari spesial untuk kami berdua. Kenapa? Ya, 1 September adalah hari ulang tahun Jeon Jungkook, tepat 17 tahun yang lalu lahir seorang gadis spesial yang sekarang singgah di hatiku membawa sejuta kehangatan bahkan tak terhitung perilakunya yang membuatku tertawa, cemas, atau ' _dugeun-dugeun_ '? Oke lupakan dan kembali ke plot. Hari ini tepat di musim gugur, aku berencana mengajak Kookie ke studio latihan tempatku _training_. Dapat kulihat pancaran kegirangan dan keingintahuan pada sorot matanya saat menatap ruangan itu. Tak lupa, aku mengenalkannya pada teman-teman satu perjuanganku disitu.

"Ternyata selama ini dia alasanmu selalu berangkat telat dan pulang lebih awal,Tae? Wah wah ... tidak heran kalau gadismu secantik ini." Kata seorang pelatihku. Suatu kebanggaan heh?

Kurang lebih 7 jam latihan, banyak tingkah laku darinya yang sungguh membuatku tergelitik. Mulai dari menangkap sosokku saat latihan melalui jepretan kamera polaroidnya. Bahkan seperti kebiasaan kita saat bertemu, _selfie_ adalah salah satu kewajiban. Tepat jam 9 malam waktu setempat, aku membawanya menuju _rooftop_ gedung agensi itu. Disana aku memainkan sebuah instrumen lagu 'The Moment' milik Kenny G—saxophonis favoritku. Ya, selama ini dia tak tahu bakat terpendamku bermain saxophone. Mengakhiri permainanku yang dibilang tidak terlalu handal itu, aku memberikannya sebuah cincin dalam kotak beludru merah maroon—hasil menabungku selama beberapa bulan ini. Manik hitam miliknya memancarkan suatu keharuan, tiba-tiba bisa kulihat bulir air mata turun dari netranya. Aku cemas, apa dia tidak suka dengan hadiahku ini? Kookie menggelengkan kepala lalu menghambur ke pelukanku.

"Gomaewo Tae, baru kali ini aku merasa spesial di mata orang. Tapi bolehkah cincin ini kujadian kalung?"

"Hm? Kenapa harus menjadi kalung?"

"Karena suatu saat nanti aku ingin kau memakaikan cincin ini dijari manisku setelah kau mengucap janji suci di altar gereja"

Kata-kata yang sampai saat ini masih terekam jelas di otak bodohku.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan kemudian, di sela-sela latihan salah satu petinggi agensi tempatku bernaung memberi teguran antisipasi padaku dan teman-teman grup untuk melepaskan semua hubungan asmara diluar sana. Netraku terbelalak sempurna mendengar penuturan pahit itu, aku tak mau! Oh Tuhan, apa maksut peraturan konyol ini.

"Hubungan asmara hanya akan membuat skandal dan tidak meningkatkan popularitasmu di mata fans. Kalian tau sifat fans? Mendewakan idol dan menganggap idol adalah milik mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

Malam tahun baru, aku membuat keputusan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Kookie. Sekali lagi, bibir itu tersenyum penuh kegetiran. Beberapa detik kemudian, senyum itu pudar tergantikan oleh senyum ketulusan. Batinku bertanya apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini, hingga dia melilitkan sebuah scraft merah di leher jenjangku sambil berkata,

"Selamat ulang tahun Kim Taehyung. Aku menyayangimu, aku menerima semua keputusan yang kau ambil kelak. Aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang berpikiran pendek, aku yakin apapun keputusan yang kau ambil itulah yang terbaik buat kita."

Mengecup keningnya lembut, lalu kurengkuh badan rapuhnya. Seakan tak mau kulepas, dia menerima segala afeksi yang kutujukan untuknya. Sekali ini saja, biarkan aku dengannya menikmati malam akhir tahun tanpa terbebani problem yang siapa tahu akan menerjang hubungan kami. Kutangkup pipi _chubby_ itu, seperti kecepatan meteor yang menghempas bumi, aku dengan cepat membunuh jarak antara kita. Bibirku sukses mencium bibir ranum milik Kookie. Kusalurkan segala hasrat api asmara yang mengobar di dalam hati ini melalui kecupan itu, dan bisa kurasakan ia juga melakukan hal yang aku rasakan saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tahun akhirku sebagai siswa menengah atas disibukkan dengan rekaman lagu dan _training_ yang semakin hari semakin menggila. Hingga saat aku dan teman se-grup resmi dikenalkan pada publik—ini bukan disebut _debut_ , hanya beberapa foto teaser dan sedikit wawancara majalah musik bulanan. Banyak perubahan yang aku rasakan, mulai dari teman-teman kelas yang tak segan membanjiriku dengan beberapa lembar kertas untuk ditandatangani atau orang-orang di jalan yang berbisik bisik,"Aigo ... apa itu Taehyung yang di majalah kemarin?". Tapi dari semua perubahan itu, hal yang paling kurasakan perubahannya adalah semakin jauhnya jarak antara aku dan dia—gadisku,Jeon Jungkook.

Disibukkan oleh persiapan _debut stage_ , kurang lebih dua minggu aku tidak berhubungan via apapun dengan Kookie.

"Kau sangat tampan di dalam majalah itu, kenapa aku baru sadar mempunyai _namja chingu_ setampan dirimu? :( Semoga debutmu sukses ya,Taepokki! _Fighting_!"

Ya, itulah pesan terakhir yang kuterima darinya. Kudengar dari temannya, ia sedang mempersiapkan ujian studi lanjutnya untuk masuk universitas. Apa dia baik-baik saja tanpaku? Kurasa aku adalah seorang _namjachingu_ yang paling menyedihkan di dunia. Disaat kekasihku butuh penyemangat aku tidak ada di sampingnya. Banyak nasehat yang diberikan _Leader-hyung_ tentang hubunganku dengan Kookie.

"Fokuslah dulu kejar karirmu. Kesampingkan masalah asmara, ini semua demi kebaikanmu dan dia."

"Aku tahu, Jungkook adalah gadis yang bukan mementingkan dirinya sendiri, walaupun perasaan gadis tidak bisa ditebak. Namun aku yakin dia bukanlah gadis yang terus mengedepankan ego."

Dan perkataan _Songsaenim_ adalah perkataan yang menjadi momok hingga selalu hinggap di mimpi burukku.

"Akhiri saja hubunganmu dengannya. Lambat laun fans akan mencium hubungan spesial kalian. Kau tahu bagaimana fans mengamuk? Penjualan album merosot, job menurun, bahkan yang paling mengerikan kekasihmu itu akan menjadi _bully_ -an fans. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana dia dicaci maki bahkan diolok-olok di sosial media bahkan di kehidupan nyatanya?"

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Juni. _Graduation_! Senang, haru, sedih bercampur aduk saat akhir upacara pelepasan siswa kelas 3—tak terkecuali aku. Aku tidak heran ketika gadisku mewakili siswa untuk memberi sambutan—sebagai siswi dengan nilai terbaik tentunya. Berbeda denganku lulus hanya dengan nilai pas-pasan. Saat itu manik kita saling bertautan walau hanya tiga detik. Di luar aula upacara, bisa dirasakan suasana riuh penuh kesenangan. Tak jarang, banyak yanh berfoto mengabadikan momen seumur hidup sekali ini.

Tarikan tangan menbuat badanku terhuyung mengikuti arah tangan itu. Tak disadari, ternyata aku sudah berada di sebelah badan semampai Kookieku.

"Tae! Kau tidak mau berfoto dengan siswi secantik dia heh?", tanya temanku laki-laki—dia yang menarikku tadi.

Aku hanya tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk tengkukku—yanh sebenarnya tidak gatal. Sedangkan Kookie hanya bersikap seperti tidak ada apa apa diantara kita. Temanku memberi aba-aba pada kami untuk bergaya. Tak pikir panjang, kuberanikan diri merangkul pundak itu dan tersenyum kearah kamera. Masa bodoh tentang apa yang dipikirkan Kookie tentang beberapa jepretan, Kookie langsung meninggalkanku dalam diam. Kususul dia.

Didepan Aula, ia berhenti. Manik hitamnya menatap lurus manik coklatku. Onyx bertemu Hazel. Dalam diam, kami berpandangan saling menyelami lautan mata masing-masing. Dalam jarak, kami saling mengetahui bahwa hubungan kita sudah tak lagi sama seperti dulu.

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, aku sadar bahwa cinta kita tak lebih seperti cinta monyet. Selama beberapa waktu, kita sama-sama bisa tanpa kehadiran masing-masing dan kuyakin setelah ini hidup kita akan akan lebih baik jika kita berjalan sendiri. Aku jadi mengerti bahwa orang sepertimu tidak pantas untuk kutunggu."

Oh tidak, dia lucu sekali saat bercanda.

"Kenapa aku tidak pantas?"

Aku menggapai kedua pundaknya. Dingin.

"Kemana saja kau saat aku butuh dirimu?"

Mata itu menatapku penuh dengan pemberontakan. Aku tidak kenal dengan tatapan ini. Apa ini Kookie-ku?

"Aku sibuk dengan trainingku, bukankah kau tahu itu?"

Dia mengehempaskan kedua tanganku dengan kasar.

"Hahaha ... selalu saja itu, hei aku juga sama seperti gadis lain. Butuh perhatian dari kekasihnya."

Dia tertawa? Apa ini semua lucu? Aku sedang tidak bercanda. Ini bukan tawa yang ku kenal. Kenapa tawamu tidak sehangat dulu? Kembalikan senyuman sederhanamu Kook!

"Maaf. Akan kuperbaiki semua kesalahanku. Tapi tolong jangan katakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu lagi."

Aku tidak peduli lagi, aku masih mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak mau ini berakhir.

"Bodoh! Sudah terlambat, bahkan aku sudah tak mempunyai rasa apapun untukmu."

Tolong katakan ini hanya mimpi kan? Mimpi yang sangat buruk. Tuhan, tolong bangunkan aku.

"Katakan itu semua bohong!"

Aku menatap pilu kedua netra asing itu.

"Terserah kau, ah sepertinya aku terlalu cerewet. Aku anggap sekarang sudah jelas bahwa hubungan ini sudah berakhir. Terimakasih,Tae."

Dia berbalik pergi meninggalkanku sendiri dalam kehancuran ini. Bahkan tanganku sudah tak mampu untuk menggapai sosoknya. Tak terasa air mataku jatuh selaras dengan hatiku yang tiba-tiba hilang terbawa olehnya.

Apa ini rasanya mati?

 **-FIN-**

Woaahh ini fic gaje sekali ya kkk. Gomen ne, saya hanya sekedar mengisi waktu luang dan ide menulis fic ini saat mendengar lalu BTS - Coffee. Jadi maafkan kalau ada banyak salah dan kekurangan di fic ini apalagi saya edit dan publish via hape kkkk. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan membaca fic gaje saya ini. Kritik dan saran apa saja saya tampung. Saya berfikir untuk membuat sekuel tapi tidak yakin apa yang ada setuju dengan saya =_= kkkk.

Salam Elephant Couple—VKOOK !


End file.
